godzillafan1s_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nback
Favorite Songs #Photograph (All The Right Reasons) #Where Do I Hide (Silver Side Up) #Breathe (The State) #Window Shopper (Curb) #Feed the Machine (Feed the Machine) #Worthy to Say (The State) #Cowboy Hat (The State) #This Means War (Here and Now) #Leader of Men (The State) #Gotta Be Somebody (Dark Horse) #Savin' Me (All The Right Reasons) #Old Enough (The State) #One Last Run (The State) #Hollywood (Silver Side Up) #I Don't Have (Curb) #Fly (Curb) #The Betrayal (Act III) (Feed the Machine) #Coin for the Ferryman (Feed the Machine) #Sister Sin (No Fixed Address) #Sea Groove (Curb) #Where? (Curb) #Throw Yourself Away (The Long Road) #Follow You Home (All The Right Reasons) #Never Again (Silver Side Up) #Fight For All The Wrong Reasons (All The Right Reasons) #Woke Up This Morning (Silver Side Up) #How You Remind Me (Silver Side Up) #Someday (The Long Road) #Left (Curb) #Curb (Curb) #Hold Out Your Hand (The State) #Must Be Nice (Feed the Machine) #Deep (The State) #Because of You (The Long Road) #Diggin' This (The State) #Just to Get High (Dark Horse) #Not Leavin' Yet (The State) #After The Rain (Feed the Machine) #Do This Anymore (The Long Road) #Detangler (Curb) #Falls Back On (Curb) #Little Friend (Curb) #Believe It or Not (The Long Road) #Good Times Gone (Silver Side Up) #Side of a Bullet (All The Right Reasons) #Just For (Silver Side Up) #Pusher (Curb) #Just Four (Curb) #Hangnail (Silver Side Up) #Another Hole in the Head (The Long Road) #Figured You Out (The Long Road) #Kiss it Goodbye (Here and Now) #Legs (ZZ Top - A Tribute from Fans) #Too Bad (Silver Side Up) #Flat on the Floor (The Long Road) #She Keeps Me Up (No Fixed Address) #Song on Fire (Feed the Machine) #Far Away (All The Right Reasons) Nickelstats The State > Curb > Silver Side Up > The Long Road > Feed The Machine > All The Right Reasons > Here and Now > Dark Horse > No Fixed Address *Curb (12) *The State (11) *Silver Side Up (9) *The Long Road (8) *All The Right Reasons (6) *Dark Horse (2) *Here and Now (2) *No Fixed Address (2) *Feed the Machine (7) Albums Songs in bold are highlights of the album. *'Curb' - A raw grungetastic banger from start to finish. 8/10 **'Little Friend' **Pusher **Detangler **'Curb' **Falls Back On **'Where?' **'Sea Groove' **'Fly' **Just Four **Left **'Window Shopper' **I Don't Have *'The State' - The first five tracks prove that Nickelback is capable of making some truly fantastic songs. Though, putting all the highlights at the beginning means the later half of the album isn't as memorable. But overall this album is a treat and is the band at their very best. 9/10 **'Breathe' **'Cowboy Hat' **'Leader of Men' **'Old Enough' **'Worthy to Say' **Diggin' This **Deep **One Last Run **Not Leavin' Yet **Hold Out Your Hand **Leader of Men (acoustic) *'Silver Side Up' - A pretty mundane and melancholy album where a lot of tracks on this 10 track album feel like filler. It's a step-back from The State musically and lyrically. Despite this, I tolerate all of the tracks, and there are definitely some highlights. 6/10 **'Never Again' **'How You Remind Me' **'Woke Up This Morning' **Too Bad **Just Four **Hollywood **Money Bought **'Where Do I Hide' **Hangnail **Good Times Gone *'The Long Road' - More musically diverse than the previous albums, it's energetic and some tracks go pretty hard. A decent listen. 7/10 **'Flat on the Floor' **Do This Anymore **'Someday' **'Believe It or Not' **Feelin` Way Too Damn Good **'Because of You' **'Figured You Out' **Should`ve Listened **'Throw Yourself Away' **Another Hole in the Head **See You at the Show **''Hero (bonus track)'' **''Learn the Hard Way (bonus track)'' **''Slow Motion (bonus track)'' **''Yanking Out My Heart (bonus track)'' **''Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (bonus track)'' *'All The Right Reasons' - The band's most popular album by far. I don't mind the singles at all. In fact, I really like most of them. The hard-rock songs go even harder, though there's not many of them this time around. Another decent listen as long as you tolerate the singles. 6/10 **'Follow You Home' **Fight for All the Wrong Reasons **'Photograph' **Animals **'Savin' Me' **'Far Away' **Next Contestant **Side of a Bullet **If Everyone Cared **Someone That You're With **'Rockstar' *'Dark Horse' - An album full of ballads and sex and party anthems. Blah, don't care. 3/10 **Something in Your Mouth **Burn It to the Ground **'Gotta Be Somebody' **I'd Come for You **Next Go Round **'Just to Get High' **Never Gonna Be Alone **Shakin' Hands **S.E.X. **If Today Was Your Last Day **This Afternoon *'Here and Now' - Literally the same themes as the previous album, though the sound feels a bit more raw. 4/10 **'This Means War' **Bottoms Up **'When We Stand Together' **Midnight Queen **Gotta Get Me Some **'Lullaby' **Kiss It Goodbye **Trying Not to Love You **Holding on to Heaven **Everything I Wanna Do **Don't Ever Let It End *'No Fixed Address' - Nickelback's hard-rock roots take a back seat in favor of over-polished pop tunes. This album feels like it's trying way too hard to be "mainstream". Some interesting moments include a disco-funk track and Flo Rida rapping... Stuff I really don't want to hear from the band (even though I like the disco-funk track). 3/10 **Million Miles An Hour **Edge Of A Revolution **What Are You Waiting For? **'She Keeps Me Up' **Make Me Believe Again **Satellite **Get ‘Em Up **The Hammer’s Coming Down **Miss You **Got Me Runnin’ Round **'Sister Sin' *'Feed the Machine' - A hard course correction from their previous albums. More hard rock, less ballads, pop, and sex/party anthems. It's without a doubt their best work in over a decade. 7/10 **'Feed The Machine' **'Coin for the Ferryman' **Song On Fire **Must Be Nice **After The Rain **For the River **Home **'The Betrayal (Act III)' **Silent Majority **Every Time We're Together